


Desahogo

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba tendrá que ir sola al baile de Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desahogo

Elphaba sonrió viendo la espalda de su mejor amiga alejarse por el pasillo, en pos del gryffindor que aquella misma mañana le había pedido que lo acompañara al baile. Habían hablado de ir al baile juntas, para evitarse el problema de las parejas, pero la verde sabía que no sucedería: Frost llevaba demasiado tiempo detrás de Elsa como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Suspiró y se giró en dirección al campo de quidditch. Sabía que nadie nunca ocuparía su lugar en el corazón de Elsa, pero no podía evitar sentir esa leve punzada de celos al verla alejarse de ella y hacia aquel que estaría con la rubia el resto de su vida (su bola de cristal nunca se equivocaba). Necesitaba desahogarse.

Al llegar a campo abierto invocó su Barredora 7 y echó a volar, sin percatarse del chico de piel oscura y uniforme azul que la admiraba desde las gradas.


End file.
